La sombra de la serpiente
by Jude-8
Summary: Con un odio consumiéndolo hasta el fondo de su ser, y buscando la verdad a como dé lugar, se encuentra con ella, la niña que le ayudo a descubrir sus propios tonos. (Historia Anexa a Tonos de frío, como se formó la relación de Skiadrum y Sasuke.)
1. Capítulo 1- La sombra

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Historia anexa a "Tonos de Frío". El primer capítulo está un poco más centrado en Sky.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- La sombra**

 _Según la leyenda, existió una vez una_ _ **Sombra Sin Nombre**_ _, que vagaba sola por el mundo, perdida, sin pertenecer a ningún cuerpo._

 _Al descubrir que era la única sombra con voluntad propia, y que no tenía cuerpo, fue preguntando al mundo si quería ser su cuerpo._

 _Le preguntó a una roca, que le mandó a hablar con el Amo de la Montaña, el cual se enfureció con ella, lo mismo ocurrió con el Amo del Bosque, al que le envió un árbol. Cuando un pez le aconsejó que hablara con el Amo del Mar, este intento encerrarle en una prisión submarina. Cuando habló con el Amo del Viento, por recomendación de un pájaro, aquel se rio de la Sombra Sin Nombre, burlándose de su insignificancia._

 _Culpando de todo a los soles, despotricó contra ellos, y después de que la enviaran a hablar con el Amo de los Soles, este intento destruirle; a partir de entonces, no salió más de día._

 _Una noche, las lunas le dijeron que hablara con el Amo de las Estrellas; este escucho pacientemente su problema, y, cuando termino, le informo del motivo de su existencia: ella era la sombra de los seis amos, pero, como ellos no debían tener sombras, intento destruirla a su vez._

 _Cansada de ser rechazada, la Sombra Sin Nombre se ocultó en lo más profundo del subsuelo._

 _Allí conoció finalmente a la que acabaría siendo su compañera,_ _ **una serpiente**_ _, de la que se hizo amiga._

 _Desde entonces ambas compartieron el mismo destino y la sombra paso a llamarse la_ _ **Sombra de la Serpiente.**_

 _Para cuando la serpiente murió, la sombra había adquirido el suficiente poder como para existir como un ser poderoso, adquiriendo la forma de la serpiente._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **21 años atrás**

 _Ella *2 años*_

− La fiebre aun no baja – Dijo una mujer peliazul

El hombre suspiró viendo a la niña respirar entrecortadamente.

− El poder del Kekkei Genkai está consumiendo su cuerpo – Dijo el hombre tocando la frente de la niña

− ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó la mujer desesperada

El hombre se tomó la frente con frustración, siempre creyó que alguno de sus poderes oculares sería heredado, nunca se imaginaron que su hija pudiera tener ambos, y ese poder ahora estaba consumiendo su vida.

− No hay otra opción – Dijo con voz rota – Tenemos que aceptar la propuesta

La mujer abrió sus ojos azules a más no poder.

− Pero… ese hombre es de la aldea de la hoja

El hombre asintió con pesadez.

− Pero no tenemos otra opción, si sigue así… va a morir

La mujer abrazó a la niña con fuerza.

 _Él *6 años*_

− Itachi puedo caminar – Dijo con voz baja

− No te sobre esfuerces

− Bueno – Dijo con calma, para luego hacer una exclamación de sorpresa

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Ese es el edificio donde trabaja papá – Dijo emocionado

− Si, es el cuartel de policía de la aldea

− ¿Por qué el emblema del clan es la insignia de la policía?

− Que sorpresa, finalmente te das cuenta

− Pues claro

Itachi asintió.

− Fueron los antepasados del clan Uchiha los que establecieron la policía aquí en la aldea, así que cuando crearon el emblema, usaron el emblema familiar…

Sasuke sonrió.

− Valla, papá es el mejor

Aun cuando no lo admitiera, se sentía muy bien estar en la espalda de su hermano, se sentía protegido.

− Cuando sea grande yo entrare a la policía

.

.

.

 **19 años atrás**

 _Ella *4 años*_

Miró al pequeño cuervo en el suelo, era solo un bebe. La niña sonrió cargándolo con delicadeza y miró hacia arriba, ahí estaba su nido, de seguro solo se había caído. Colocándolo en una de sus manos, empezó a trepar el árbol, raspándose un poco la rodilla, sonrió al llegar a la rama y gatear hacía el nido con lentitud.

− Listo – Dijo dejándolo sobre el nido – Ya estas a salvo

Se acostó sobre su estómago viendo el nido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio llegar a la mamá y que está empezaba a arañarla con sus garras, la niña gritó y se hizo hacía atrás cubriéndose con las manos, lo que provoco que tropezara con su falda, volviendo a gritar mientras cerraba los ojos, cayendo del árbol.

Se preparó para el golpe, pero en su lugar sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándola.

− ¿Papá?

El hombre le sonrió, y sentándose bajo el árbol la sentó en sus piernas.

− ¿Qué hacías ahí traviesa? – Preguntó con extrañeza

La niña sonrió y señalo la rama.

− Regresaba al bebe – Dijo sonriendo antes de bajar la mirada – Pero la mamá me tiró

El hombre rio levemente mientras le revolvía el cabello.

− Eso es lógico, ella creyó que atacabas a su familia – Dijo sonriendo – Y por proteger a la familia somos capaces de todo – Explicó el hombre

La niña le vio sonriendo y le dio un abrazo.

− ¡Papá es tan listo!

El hombre volvió a reír, separándola un poco de sí.

− Vamos pequeña Ameonna, debemos buscar a tu madre

La niña asintió, corriendo a su lado, alzando su mano para ver a una mujer de cabello azul.

− Ya llegamos – Dijo corriendo hacía la mujer

La mujer sonrió y cargo a la niña

− Es una niña preciosa ¿No crees?

La peliazul rio cargando a la linda niña de cabello negro, con su ojo azul y el otro de color rojo

− Lo dices porque es tu hija pero… si, es hermosa

El hombre cargó a la niña para que quedara arriba de él, ganándose un ligero puchero y una risa.

− Vas a ser una gran ninja – Vio a su esposa – Igual que tu madre

La mujer sonrió y abrazó a su marido, viendo a la niña con una sonrisa.

− El lunes empezaras tu entrenamiento en la academia

La niña les miró con duda

– ¿Y Danzo-Sama?

El hombre le revolvió el cabello.

− Él te seguir ayudando

La niña asintió con una sonrisa.

 _Él *8 años*_

El día en la academia había sido bueno, se estaba esforzando tanto para que su padre lo reconociera, que quería llegar a contarle todo lo que había hecho.

Se quedó de piedra a la entrada. Todo el barrio del clan estaba en silencio, tenía miedo, algo no estaba bien.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llegando hasta su casa, necesitaba ver a sus padres, necesitaba que le dijeran que todo estaba bien, necesitaba…

Pero lo que él esperaba, nunca llegó.

.

.

.

 **14 años atrás**

 _Ella *9 años*_

Miró hacia su padre, recién se había recostado sobre un árbol mientras abrazaba algo con fuerza, como si no pudiese decirle algo.

− ¿Papá?

El hombre la abrazó con fuerza.

− Tranquila

La niña se aferró a él.

− Tengo miedo – Susurro la niña

– Tranquila, papá te va a proteger siempre

− ¿De verdad?

− Si – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente − Papá va a dormir – Dijo el hombre abrazándola, poniendo la cara de la niña contra su pecho – Duerme también

La niña asintió mientras lo abrazaba.

Horas después, cuando los encontraron, la niña dijo que su padre estaba dormido, como si repetirlo lo fuera a convertir en realidad

 _Él *13 años*_

Ese lugar era aterrador por momentos, siempre estaba en alerta constante por su vida, pero todo valdría la pena cuando tuviera la sangre de Itachi en sus manos.

Suspiró mirando esa cama, era tan incómoda.

Pero él había hecho esa elección, conseguiría el poder para vencer a su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **13 años atrás**

 _Ella *10 años*_

− ¡Esto no fue lo que nos prometió! – Gritó con fuerza la mujer de cabello azulado

Darui posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer.

− Cheney-Sama, debe tranquilizarse

− ¡No lo haré! – Gritó zafándose del agarre – ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi niña?! Ya no sonríe, ya no juega, solo se la pasa entrenando

Danzo la miró sin mucho interés.

− La convertí en lo que pidieron

− ¡Nunca le pedimos eso! − El hombre le miró sin interés, mientras la mujer se desquebrajaba poco a poco − Regrésemela, regréseme a mi niña

Nii observó la escena con aparente desinterés, desde que Rogue había muerto, Juvia perdió el control sobre Sky, al paso que iba, el clan Cheney terminaría pidiendo la custodia de la niña.

 _Él *14 años*_

Las cosas no tenían sentido.

Ese pergamino en sus manos debía llevar un instructivo para un nuevo jutsu, un jutsu prohibido que le permitiera derrotar a su hermano.

Pero no llevaba nada de eso.

Por la forma en la que estaba escrito era una carta para Itachi, pero si estaba en ese pergamino seguramente lo habían lanzado a los jutsu prohibidos sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sus manos temblaban levemente ante eso, esas palabras que solo eran dirigidas a su hermano y que ahora el miraba.

− Orochimaru te busca

Kabuto dio un paso hacia atrás en forma automática al ver esos ojos rojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **12 años atrás**

Camino con paso lento, atento a todo a su alrededor.

Había perdido a su equipo unos días atrás, aunque no deberían tardar en encontrarlo si Karin estaba con ellos, pero tenía que apresurarse si quería encontrar a Danzo aún en esa aldea.

Sintió a los ninjas de la nube acercarse a él y salto a un árbol mientras bajaba su nivel de chakra, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

− ¿Perdiste el rastro?

− Así parece, podría jurar que era Sasuke Uchiha

Se puso alerta ante la idea de ser descubierto, preparando su ataque.

− Será mejor regresar, no me gusta que el jefe se vea con él

− Supongo que a Cheney-Sama tampoco, aunque debe ser un alivio para ti

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

− La niña ya no te persigue

Las voces se fueron alejando de él, haciendo que pudiera relajarse por unos segundos. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a los ninjas de la nube sin delatar su presencia, aún debía saber la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba por el bosque de manera rápida, no importaba cuantas veces hiciera saber que dudaba de ese hombre, mientras le diera a la aldea lo que pedían, sería imposible de eliminar, y aunque había conseguido que más personas dudaran de él, aún no eran los suficientes.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a una chica al borde del río. De cabello rojo, vestía una túnica y la ropa de la aldea del sonido.

Todos sus instintos le gritaban que la dejara, o que la matara antes que nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cabeza punzó dolorosamente en cuanto abrió los ojos, veía borroso y sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas.

− ¡Tienes que reportarla!

A pesar de la confusión, esa frase logró ponerla en alerta lo suficiente como para tratar de sentarse, cosa en la que fracasó miserablemente.

− ¡No lo haré! ¡Es una niña!

Giró su cabeza, tratando de ver las figuras que peleaban, eran dos mujeres, una voz se escuchaba de niña.

− ¡No es una niña! ¡Es una criminal Rango S!

Escucho un suspiró.

− Está herida y…

− ¡Eso no importa! – Escucho el grito de la niña − ¡Tienes idea de lo que pasara si la descubren aquí!

Escucho un nuevo suspiró.

− Se quedará hasta que se recupere – Dijo con firmeza la voz de la mujer

− ¡Escucha…!

− ¡No! ¡Yo soy tú madre, tú tienes que escucharme!

La niña emitió un jadeo incrédulo.

− ¡Haz lo que quieras! – Espetó para luego salir dando un portazo

Karin dirigió su mirada cansada hacía la mujer que se agarraba la frente con una de sus manos, de cabello azulado y largo, vestía el uniforme tradicional de un Anbu de la aldea de la Nube, ¿Por qué la había ayudado? No tenía ningún sentido.

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacía ella, logrando sobresaltarla levemente, pero solo le dio una tierna sonrisa.

− ¿Te encuentras mejor? – La pelirroja solo desvió la mirada con algo de incomodidad, haciendo que la mujer negara con la cabeza – Pronto te recuperaras, por ahora solo descansa

− ¿Por qué me ayuda? – Consiguió decir aún sin ver a la mujer

Escucho una suave risa, y luego sintió como la mujer se alejaba de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentada, con las piernas una casi sobre otra y la mano en sus rodillas, se esforzó lo más que pudo para mantener la concentración.

− Siento el suelo… el viento… la energía con tu piel, luego respira como si estuvieras volviéndote una con la naturaleza

La niña dio un largo suspiro, sintiendo el agua hacer un circulo alrededor de ella.

− Así se hace Skiadrum-Chan, continua

El agua continuo arremolinándose a su alrededor, empezando a oscurecerse levemente, mientras la chica no podía evitar poner una mueca.

− Libera un poco más de chakra

La mueca en su rostro aumento, tratando de mantener la concentración, pero fallando segundos después. La niña bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

− Lo siento Danzo-Sama

El hombre la miró con molestia.

− Hazlo de nuevo

La niña asintió, volviendo a concentrar su chakra tratando de mantenerlo estable. Tras varios minutos de entrenamiento, el hombre le dio un descanso.

− Me iré por unos días – Dijo con calma viendo a la niña que tenía un semblante pálido – Continuaras con este entrenamiento por esos días

− Si señor – Dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia

El hombre camino lejos de ella por unos metros, buscando con la mirada a su escolta.

− Ve a casa, y no olvides entrenar

La niña asintió, dando una reverencia y caminando al lado contrario del hombre, sentía a un miembro de su escolta seguirla, y se encamino rumbo a la aldea, no podía arriesgarse a que detectaran a la chica a la que su madre había decidido cuidar.

− Cheney-Chan

Giro sobre sus pasos, mirando a C al lado de Darui mirándola con un poco de extrañeza.

− ¿No deberías estar entrenando? – Dijo C

La niña asintió con calma.

− Terminé por hoy, busco a Nii-Sama

− ¿Te mando tu maestro? – Preguntó Darui

La niña negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, esperando a que los dos hombres también avanzaran.

− ¿Tú madre está en casa? Estoy seguro de haber sentido el chakra de Sasuke Uchiha y necesito su ayuda

La niña sintió pánico por un momento, pensando en que C, un ninja experto en rastreo, se acercara a la casa, donde la ninja renegada, posiblemente aliada de ese criminal, estaba albergada.

− No lo sé, cuando salí en la mañana no estaba – Mintió − ¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha?

− Un criminal rango S – Dijo C – Es quien asesino a Orochimaru, es peligroso

La niña asintió aún caminando y deteniéndose unos metros más adelante, viendo a Nii hablando con el Raikage con seriedad.

− Me parece que será ocupada – Dijo Darui viendo a Sky

Ella asintió con calma y se dio la vuelta.

− La buscaré después

Darui y C la observaron mientras se alejaba de ellos con paso firme y la mirada alta, no era una chica presumida, pero tenía un porte y dignidad que solo la familia Cheney era capaz de proyectar.

− ¿Crees que sabe que sus compañeros sienten algo por ella?

Darui observo con duda a C por unos instantes.

− No creo que le interese, y tampoco sé a qué viene eso

C lo miró unos segundos.

− ¿Te has puesto a pensarlo? Con su línea de sangre tan agresiva, es poco probable que pueda salir con alguien, al menos de la aldea

Darui observo el paso de la niña al andar, aún era pequeña, pero eso era algo que ella ya debería saber, ni Juvia ni Danzo lo dejarían al azar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio a la pelirroja una vez que entró, su madre no estaba en la casa, y la chica estaba en la sala sobre el sillón, le dio una mirada de molestia y se dirigió a la cocina. No entendía a su madre, ella debía saber que esa chica estaba aliada con el ninja rango S que estaban buscando, ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa manera?

Escucho el toquido de la puerta y su corazón se paralizo por un momento, miró a la pelirroja que se veía asustada y movió el sillón de una patada hasta que quedara pegado a la pared, lejos de la vista de la puerta, y le hizo una seña con un dedo en los labios a la pelirroja para que guardara silencio.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin abrirla más de lo necesario y le sonrió de manera forzada a Nii.

− Me dijeron que me buscabas – Dijo viendo a la niña

Sky asintió aun sonriendo forzadamente, sin abrir de más la puerta.

− Danzo-Sama se irá unos días y quería ver si podría entrenar con usted

Karin, a las espaldas de la chica, llevo su mano a la boca en un intento de mantener su chakra controlado, esa noticia la alegraba a la vez que la preocupaba, el hecho de que Danzo supiera que Sasuke estaba tras él, tal vez la ayuda que le proporcionaban solo era una trampa para atraer a Sasuke a Danzo.

− ¿Tu madre está de acuerdo?

Sky asintió con calma.

− Creo que le agrada más esa idea

Nii asintió con calma.

− Te espero mañana a las 7 en los campos de entrenamiento

La niña asintió haciendo una reverencia, casi suspirando cuando la mujer se alejó de la casa, los problemas en los que se metía su madre.

La pelirroja la vio, aun desde el sillón, analizando el chakra de la niña, quedándose helada por unos momentos, pues le era imposible de analizar.

− ¿A dónde fue mi madre? – Le pregunto la chica sin verla

Karin la miró por unos momentos.

− No lo dijo

La morena suspiro y desapareció de su vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Está todo bien?

La niña alzó su mirada hacía su maestro y asintió con calma.

Kobe Bayu, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, era un Jounin experto en elemento tierra, líder del equipo 4, o como solían llamarlos, equipo elemental.

− Disculpe si me distraje

El hombre no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, la actitud serena de esa niña lo sacaba de quicio en algunas ocasiones.

− Entrenas con nosotros, con Shimura-San y ahora también con Nii-San, ¿No crees que debes darle un descanso a tu cuerpo?

La niña negó con la cabeza, ignorando la mirada preocupada de su maestro.

− Estoy bien – Afirmó

Sintió como la empujaban del hombro y su mirada molesta se dirigía hacía su compañero de equipo.

− Hazle caso al maestro Sitri

La niña achico los ojos ante ese apodo y luego bufo cruzando los brazos. Sand, su compañero de equipo, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, era Chunin, experto en elemento viento.

− Estoy bien – Repitió un tanto fastidiada

− ¡Que le hagas caso!

Seico, su otro compañero, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, experto en elemento fuego, le lanzó una patada, que la chica esquivó fácilmente haciéndose a un lado, provocando que le pegara a Sand, y ambos cayeran al suelo.

− Compórtense niños – Dijo su maestro tomándose el puente de la nariz – Tomemos un descanso

Los tres asintieron y caminaron a las bancas, Sky les lanzó sus botellas de agua y se sentó en la banca con un suspiro.

Sand puso su mano en el hombro de Sky, sentándose junto a ella.

− De verdad debes calmar esto un poco, de nada nos servirás si te desmayas en medio de una misión

La niña alzó una ceja con incredulidad hacía sus dos compañeros, que solo atinaron a rascarse la nuca. Por lo regular era ella la que siempre terminaba salvándolos a ellos.

− Quiero decir que si tú… bueno…

La niña dejo escapar una risa sincera, sonrojando a sus compañeros por unos momentos.

− Voy a estar bien chicos – Dijo sonriendo

Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos algo sonrojados, cosa que ella nunca noto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Por qué me ayuda?

Juvia alzó su mirada, viendo a la chica pelirroja verla fijamente.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Por qué hace esto?

La mujer de cabello azulado se dirigió hacía ella y le entrego una taza.

− Por que alguna vez también pase por eso – Dijo mirando a la pelirroja – Me enamore tanto de un chico que deje mi aldea, convirtiéndome en renegada por estar con él

La pelirroja la vio por unos segundos, sintiéndose parcialmente identificada con esa historia, tal vez Sasuke y ella también…

− ¿El padre de su hija? – Preguntó con aparente calma

La mujer rio un poco avergonzada.

− No, el chico al que seguí poco le importo que me fueran a ejecutar por haber escapado de mi aldea – Karin casi cayó de cara viendo la calma con la que decía eso, y sintiendo como sus oportunidades con Sasuke desaparecían – El padre de Sky fue el que me salvó

Karin miró sus manos por unos segundos.

− ¿El chico al que siguió…?

La mujer dio un suspiro, tomando una de las fotos en la repisa. Karin se esforzó pero no alcanzó a ver la fotografía.

− Me amaba, lo sé – Le sonrió a Karin, dejando la foto donde estaba – Pero tuvo miedo, y en el amor no se puede vivir asustado – Dio otro suspiro, esté más alegre – Pero se lo agradezco, porque gracias a eso, tengo a mi familia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió su presencia acercarse, posiblemente la niña iba a entrenar.

Kobe le había dicho que le preocupada, pero él la entendía. Fue desafortunada al heredar la línea de sombra, Rogue le había dicho lo peligrosas que eran, estás podían consumirla si no las mantenía controladas, cosa que un ninja elemental, jamás sería capaz de comprender.

La vio detenerse en cuanto lo vio, parecía ligeramente avergonzada.

− Lo siento – Se disculpó con una inclinación – Creí que estaba desocupado

El chico le sonrió amablemente.

− Está bien, ¿Vienes a entrenar? – La niña asintió – ¿Por qué no lo haces conmigo? Te advierto que no seré un rival fácil

El chico se puso en posición de ataque. A pesar de ser Jounin, el ataque no era su especialidad, pero creía que aun así podría estar a la altura de la niña de 11 años, la cual no se había movido.

La vio sonrojarse levemente y darse la vuelta.

− ¿De verdad? Entonces me rindo

El chico estuvo a punto de caer de cara, sin entender la situación ni la reacción de la niña, que caminaba apresurada hacía la entrada de la aldea.

− ¿Qué…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la casa con gran estruendo, poco le importo que su madre estuviera curando a la ninja renegada.

− ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo con tono molesto

Juvia miró a su hija por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, poco le había faltado para que le tirara el sobre en la cara. La mujer le arrebató el sobre y lo leyó con calma. Karin la vio esbozar una ligera sonrisa, que desapareció cuando giró a ver a su hija.

− Lo dice muy claro no, el hombre tiene la entrada prohibida a la aldea

La niña apretó los puños con fuerza.

− ¿Estás detrás de todo esto?

La mujer rodó los ojos.

− Si, yo le dije a Dando que traicionará a su aldea – Musitó en tono sarcástico – Hazte a la idea

La niña se dio la vuelta y salió con el mismo estruendo con el que entró. La mujer suspiró y vio el sobre en sus manos.

Se sentó en el sillón, junto a las piernas de Karin, y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo.

− Ya no sé qué hacer con ella – Susurró en voz baja – Desde que Rogue murió…

Karin se sentó apoyada en sus codos, poniéndose su mano en el hombro de la mujer para darle apoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy desconcentrada

La niña miró a Nii y asintió algo sonrojada.

− Lo lamento

La rubia solo suspiró.

− Kobe hablo conmigo hace unos días, está preocupado por ti – La miró fijamente – Es tu maestro ¿Nunca le has dicho de las sombras? − La niña la miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza lentamente − ¿A tu madre? – Volvió a negar

Nii suspiró recargándose en un árbol.

− Mi madre y Kobe-Sensei son shinobis elementales, no creo que entiendan

Nii caminó hacia ella y la vio por unos segundos, técnicamente esa niña también lo era.

− Estás perdiendo el control – Afirmó – Por eso entrenas tanto − La niña desvió la mirada avergonzada − ¿Has hablado con Weisslogia?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

− Salió de misión, no se sabe cuándo regresara

Nii se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

− Juvia está realmente preocupada por ti, pero no puedes decirle algo como esto ¿Cierto?

La niña asintió sentándose también.

− No me gustaba entrenar con Danzo-Sama – Admitió – Siempre veía mi ojo de una forma extraña, pero me hacía mantener a las sombras alejadas

La rubia lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió.

− Seguiremos entrenando, así que solo mantente calmada, tenemos que esperar a que regresé para que nos diga que hacer.

La niña asintió algo sonrojada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin apresuró su paso, hasta saltar del árbol y caer con elegancia frente a los tres chicos que la miraron de una forma extraña.

− ¿Dónde te habías metido Zanahoria?

La pelirroja pateo a Suigetsu y miró a Sasuke con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

− Danzo se fue de la aldea, con la alerta de traición emitida por la hoja, tiene prohibido regresar aquí

El moreno hizo un gesto de molestia y Suigetsu se quejó.

− Tanto para nada – Dijo en voz baja

Karin los observó, sus heridas estaban ligeramente curadas, nada que ver con ella, que se había curado por completo gracias a los cuidados de Juvia.

− Estoy segura que regresará – Dijo mirando a Sasuke – Hay alguien en esta aldea que le interesa, no sé si quiera robar su Kekkei Genkai o convertirla en su escolta, pero estoy segura que regresará por ella

Sasuke miró a Karin por unos segundos, analizando sus palabras.

− Alguien así también nos serviría a nosotros – Dijo Jugo con calma – No solo como carnada, si está interesado en ella es porque es poderosa

Karin lo miró de la forma menos hostil que pudo.

− Es una niña de 11 años, dudo que nos sirva de mucho

− ¿O temes que te reemplacen zanahoria? – Se burló el peliblanco

Karin lo volvió a patear mandándolo hacía un árbol.

− Además – Continuo – Los shinobis de la nube no son como los demás, dudo que la puedan convencer de que nos acompañe

Sasuke los miró discutir sin decir nada por unos segundos.

− ¿Qué clase de poder tiene?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó ligeramente ante su pregunta.

− No sé a ciencia cierta – Admitió – Sé que pertenece al clan Cheney y que posee chakra elemental también

Suigetsu la vio con duda.

− ¿Chakra elemental?

− Parecido a lo que tú haces con el agua – Le explicó Jugo – Los usuarios de ese chakra, dependiendo de la categoría, pueden realizar ataques sin necesidad de sellos, algunos incluso pueden transformarse en su elemento

Suigetsu asintió repentinamente interesado.

− Más razón para llevárnosla también – Dijo el peliblando sonriendo – Aunque aún es pequeña, ya…

Karin lo volvió a patear.

− Les digo que los shinobis de la nube no…

− No tenemos que convencerla – Dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola – Simplemente nos la llevaremos

Suigetsu y Jugo asintieron, Karin lo miró con asombro por unos segundos.

− No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo con un poco de miedo – Aun tenemos que confirmar con Danzo lo que paso, no necesitamos a la aldea de la nube tras nosotros mientras tanto, él vendrá por ella, solo debemos esperar

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

− Aun así alguien así nos serviría mucho – Dijo Jugo mirando a Karin – Después de comprobar lo de Danzo

Karin quiso gritar, no quería a esa niña más involucrada de lo que ya estaría.

− Si lo que decía esa carta es verdad – Dijo Sasuke haciendo que su equipo lo viera – Destruiré Konoha, ella será de utilidad

Los demás asintieron, Karin un tanto preocupada por la seguridad de esa niña testaruda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada, muy concentrada, pensando en las jugadas que debía hacer para que en el clan le dijeran donde se encontraba.

− ¿Me estás evitando Sky-Chan? – La niña miró hacía el chico que se acercaba a ella con paso lento – Nunca lo hacías, dime si hice algo que te molestara

La niña se sonrojo levemente y negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

− Eh estado ocupada – Mintió

Si lo estaba evitando. No supo en que momento, o por que verlo en posición de combate, de pronto habían cambiado su percepción de él. Se puso ligeramente nerviosa cuando el chico se sentó a su lado.

− ¿Quieres entrenar?

La niña lo miró por unos segundos. Aun cuando le gustara, dudaba que él dejara de verla como una niña.

− Eh… C-Claro

El chico rio.

− No te preocupes, seguro que estaré a tu altura.

Diez minutos después, sobre la rama de un árbol y completamente herido, pensó que había sido un error. Escuchó a la niña disculparse incansables veces desde abajo del árbol, mientras él solo se quedaba quieto, tratando de reponerse.

Por eso los entrenamientos de ataque no eran lo suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando entró a la casa se quedó de piedra, sobre todo viendo a la escolta del Raikage en la sala. Un miedo enorme se sumió en su pecho y caminó con rapidez hacía ellos.

− Está viva – Dijo Nii apareciendo frente a ella y cortándole el paso – Iba a entrenar conmigo pero no se presentó, creemos que es obra de Danzo

La mirada de la mujer se dirigió hacía el ninja de cabello rubio que miró a Darui y asintió segundos después.

− Iremos tras ella – Le dijo el moreno – Estará bien

Juvia los miró marcharse, Nii la detuvo cuando quiso seguirlos.

Había muchos ninjas rodeando su casa, era un desastre, y ella furiosa, se separó de Nii con un ataque que casi la tira al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos los ninjas presentes.

− Les dije que no era de fiar – Espetó

− Lo sé – Dijo Nii en tono brusco – Pero sabes bien que no podemos controlar su poder, ni siquiera ella misma puede hacerlo ¿Lo notaste?

La mujer de cabello azul bajó la cabeza. Le había costado días entender el comportamiento de su hija, hasta identificarlo con la actitud que tenía Rogue cuando algo pasaba con las sombras.

− Ella no es la culpable… Siempre hay otras maneras

Nii suspiró con fuerza.

− Déjale esto a ellos, sabrán que hacer

Juvia negó con la cabeza, desapareciendo de forma rápida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pensaba en una estrategia, una forma de convencer a Sasuke que la niña chiflada no les sería de ayuda en la destrucción de la aldea.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de "ella", que sin reparos se paró enfrente de ella y Jugo. El chico de cabello naranja se paró rápidamente, al reconocer el uniforma y la banda en la frente de la mujer. Karin se paró de igual manera, sujetando el brazo de su compañero.

− Se la llevaron – Dijo la mujer con voz pastosa, casi a punto de llorar, Karin se sobresaltó, pensando en que no había sentido a Danzo entrar a la aldea – Se la van a entregar a él… ¿Me puedes llevar a ella?

La pelirroja miró por unos segundos a Jugo, antes de asentir.

− No está lejos

Juvia asintió, Karin avanzó hacía ella, siendo detenida por el brazo por la mano de Jugo.

− Si es quien pienso – Dijo en voz baja – ¿No es mejor seguirlos para dar con Danzo?

La pelirroja desvió la mirada. Jugo solo le era leal a Sasuke, y tendría poco tiempo para que le fuera a contar lo que había pasado.

− No por el momento – Mintió – Ninguno de nosotros está en condición de pelear

Se soltó con fuerza, y corrió hacía la mujer de cabello azulado mostrándole el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juvia la había dejado atrás, no quería que se viera inmiscuida en la pelea, sobre todo después de haberla ayudado.

Lanzó un ataque que bloqueo el paso del ninja escolta de Danzo, que la miró de forma despectiva, lanzando sin cuidado a la chica al suelo.

− Quería esto – Se burló – Enfrentar a la elemental

La mujer saltó aterrizando cerca de él, mirando de reojo a su hija cerca de C. Sabía de las trampas de Danzo, pero no creyó que ellos cayeran en ellas tan fácilmente.

Apuntó con sus manos hacía el pecho de su atacante, saltando hacía un lado para esquivar un ataque al ver que quien estaba frente a ella era una ilusión, que rio viendo a la mujer.

− ¿Crees que no sabemos todas sus debilidades?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Juvia y ver el resplandor de varios rayos. Sin mucho cuidado corrió cerca de la pelea, siendo detenida por Sasuke, que había llegado de improvisto a su lado.

La pelirroja no hizo ningún gesto por soltarse, desde que Sasuke había descubierto esa carta, su chakra no hacía otra cosa que volverse más oscuro, sabía que era peligroso decir algo que lo hiciera enojar de más.

− Y-Yo

− Cállate – Dijo viendo la pelea, y como segundos después, la mujer de cabello azulado caía en el piso sin poder moverse – Ella es elemental de agua – Dijo viendo a Karin – Por eso usaron rayos

La pelirroja asintió, queriendo correr para intentar salvar a la mujer, pero Sasuke presiono su brazo para que no se moviera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Sabes algo Juvia-Chan? – Dijo el ninja caminando hacia ella – Tenemos esto planeado hace tiempo, sabemos cada debilidad de quien se pueda meter en nuestro camino – Apunto a C – Los rayos – Dijo en forma de burla – Y la luz

La mujer abrió los ojos en su totalidad, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

− U-Ustedes – Musitó con enojo

El ninja rio de nuevo.

− ¿Quién diría que el gran Rogue Cheney podría ser matado con ataques de luz? – Dijo burlándose – Me encanta decir que fui yo quien lo hizo, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo vas a acompañar

Juvia apretó sus puños con desesperación, indignación y decepción hacía ella misma, nunca debieron confiar en Danzo.

− Entonces eso era lo que reforzaba la espada – Escucharon a su espalda, el ninja se giró de inmediato, viendo como la niña se levantaba con calma – Me preguntaba por qué una espada era capaz de cortar la sombra

El ninja rio con fuerza.

− La nube siempre se ha creído la mejor aldea, solo les dimos una muestra de realidad.

La niña se tomó su ojo izquierdo haciendo una mueca y apretando su mano libre en un puño.

− _¡Mira papá atrape uno! − Gritó una niña de niña de 5 años mostrando a su presa_

 _El hombre asintió con una tenue sonrisa._

− _Bien, entonces comencemos a cocinar_

 _La niña saltó entusiasmada._

− _Enciende el fuego_

 _El hombre alzó una ceja mirándola._

− _¿Qué dices? Eso debes hacerlo tú_

 _La niña puso un puchero._

− _¡Otra vez!_

 _El hombre la miró fijamente._

− _Estás entrenando_

− _¡Pero no es justo!_

 _El hombre se cruzó de brazos._

− _Si quieres comer, entonces hazlo_

 _La niña puso un puchero y gruño un poco._

Sky miró al ninja frente a ella.

− Aunque debo admitir que matarlo fue difícil – Dijo el ninja viendo a la niña – Pero no lo suficiente

 _El hombre tomó su mano y la niña sonrió._

− _Sujétate fuerte_

 _La niña se aferró a él, y en un segundo estaba sumergida en el mundo de las sombras. Su papá aumento la velocidad y ella se aferró a su brazo con sus dos manos._

− _Nadie se queja por esto – Escucho su burla_

 _La niña lo miró unos segundos, en los que el hombre bajo la velocidad._

− _Viste, no me solté – Dijo con orgullo_

 _El hombre rio._

− _Aun te falta mucho_

− _¡No pienso soltarme!_

La niña caminó unos pasos hacía el hombre, que solo siguió riendo.

− ¿Qué piensas hacer? Te afectan los mismos ataques que a ellos

 _La niña hizo sellos con sus manos, mirando hacia el frente y soltando toda la sombra por su boca, esta apenas y había llegado a 4 metros._

− _¿Qué tal? – Preguntó mirando al moreno_

 _El hombre la miró por unos segundos con incredulidad._

− _¿Crees que eso es una bala de sombra? – Dijo con un toque de burla – No sirve ni para tapar el sol_

− _¡¿Qué dices?! – Reclamó la niña con un puchero_

− _Observa – Dijo poniendo sus manos frente a su boca_

 _El jutsu salió con tanta fuerza que casi la tira al piso, destrozando una parte de las montañas que estaban frente a ellos._

− _No deberías destrozar las montañas papá – Se quejó la niña – El Raikage-Sama se enfadara_

 _El hombre rio levemente._

− _Supongo que si me excedí_

La niña miró al hombre fijamente, dejando entrever su cuerpo lleno de sombras.

− Tú… me lo quitaste

El ninja siguió riendo.

 _Se hizo la dormida cuando lo sintió entrar en su habitación, viendo de reojo como se acercaba hasta ella y le daba un beso en la frente._

− _Descansa mi pequeña Ameonna – Le susurro dándole un ligero abrazó y dándole otro beso en la frente._

− ¿Y qué harás? – Dijo el ninja en burla

Se quedó callado cuando sintió un corte en su estómago, saltando hacia atrás de forma instintiva, viendo como empezaba a sangrar levemente. Detuvo otro corté con su propia espada, sin saber cómo esa niña se podía mover tan rápido.

La vio envuelta en sombras, gritando y lanzando los cortes con su espada. Ella no tenía una espada cuando la secuestro, la había verificado.

Trató de seguirle el paso, pero era simplemente imposible, los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, incluso para él. Activo la luz en su espada, pero atravesó el cuerpo de la niña cuando este se volvió agua, la niña lanzó de nuevo la espada, partiendo en dos la del ninja.

− No puede…

No pudo evitar gritar al sentir el filo de la espada en su pecho, a solo unos segundos de clavarse en su corazón, pero el filo se alejó, y él cayó de espaldas.

Juvia había detenido la espalda de su hija, lanzándola a un lado y dándole un abrazo.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Reclamó la niña – Este hombre fue quien…

La mujer acaricio su cabeza, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

− Lo sé, pero no te dejare sumirte en la oscuridad

− Mamá – Susurró la niña

− No lo haré – Dijo apretando su abrazó – Sé que eres una shinobi, que has hecho esto muchas veces – Dijo adelantándose a sus palabras – Pero es diferente, te sumirás en la venganza… por favor – Dijo acariciando su cabello − Cierra los ojos, deja que mamá se encargue por esta ocasión

La niña cerró los ojos, aceptando el abrazó de su madre, y escuchando un grito de terror luego del sonido ligero de una explosión, y el olor de la sangre.

La shinobi elemental, había hecho estallar el corazón de su enemigo, del hombre que mató a su padre. Las sombras lentamente se alejaron.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Está es una pequeña historia anexa, la historia de Sasuke y Sky. Serán cuatro capítulos en total. La puse aparte para no alargar de más el fic, y por qué sé que a muchos no les gusta el personaje de Sky.

El primer capítulo, como lo dice al principio, está más centrado en Sky, el segundo estará centrado en Sasuke, el tercero en la relación que tuvieron entre ellos, y el cuarto, cuando cada uno toma su camino diferente, y que lo llevó a cada uno a ser como son en la actualidad.

Los padres de Sky hacen referencia a dos de mis personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail, para quien haya visto esa serie, son Juvia Loxar y Rogue Cheney, una de mis parejas crack favoritas de ese universo. También la parte donde Sky recuerda a su padre, está basando cuando murió Igneel y los recuerdos de Natsu.

Aclarando un punto, Sky no tiene un súper mega poder con el que derrotara a Madara ella sola, obviamente, pero si eh dejado en claro en el fic que ella es fuerte, casi a la altura de fuerza de Sasuke, aunque no llegue a su nivel, con la inteligencia de Shikamaru, y la frialdad de tomar decisiones como en Raíz, de ahí que encaje bien en ese lugar, pero tampoco es exageradamente fuerte, como todo ser humano, tiene fortalezas y debilidades. Como ya lo había mencionado, el personaje está basado en Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail.

El por qué Sasuke parece tenerle miedo, aunque más bien es precaución, aparece en el tercer capítulo. Es como algo innato de hacer.

La portada fue obra de Eliza Sherdic, el cambio que la guerra genera en las personas.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2- La Serpiente

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Historia anexa a "Tonos de Frío". El capítulo está un poco más centrado en Sasuke.}

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- La serpiente**

Miró a su equipo a lo lejos, Karin estaba sentaba bajo un árbol, junto a Jugo y Suigetsu. Ninguno de los dos le dirigía la palabra.

Hace unos días se lo había dejado claro, justo después de ver el poder que tenía un ninja elemental, que no se metiera en su camino, o ella terminaría peor que el escolta de Danzo.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, trazando una estrategia, pero simplemente no sabía cómo acercarse a la niña sin alertar a la madre, que estaría más atenta después de lo que paso.

Su punto débil era el rayo, y él podía mantenerla alejada con el chidori, siempre y cuando, ella no tuviera una vista de su pecho, desde donde podía hacer estallar su corazón. Suigetsu le había comentado de un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia, que literalmente podía controlar los cuerpos de otras personas, no sabía cuánto poder tenía la mujer, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Recargó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, dejando esos pensamientos por unos segundos.

" _Eres débil"_

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, necesitaba conocer la verdad.

Su mano viajo sin querer hacía su bolsillo, donde aún tenía la carta que había encontrado. Necesitaba saber si era verdad lo que decía en ella.

Había conocido a Shisui por muy poco tiempo, y rara vez se habían dirigido alguna palabra, su primo solo se la dirigía para molestarlo, y era notorio que era muy cercano a su hermano.

Su mente recordó aquella vez en la que Itachi se enfrentó a los miembros del clan cuando lo acusaron de su muerte, incluso se había enfrentado a su padre y agrietado el símbolo del clan en una pared, para después arrodillarse y pedir perdón.

Aun sentía esa frustración, ese miedo, al recordar el cuerpo de sus padres, al recordarlo a él. Y si esa carta decía la verdad…

Itachi Uchiha, era en definitiva, una mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saltó entre los arboles tratando de pasar desapercibido, viendo a la niña correr hacía la casa, donde la mujer de cabello azul la recibía con un abrazo.

Esa imagen lo hizo apretar los puños con fuerza al recordar a su propia madre.

Regreso por el mismo camino, deteniéndose por un momento en un árbol.

Saco la carta con cuidado, estaba arrugada y maltratada de tantas veces que la había leído.

 _Lo siento Itachi, fallé la misión._

 _Sé que el mundo ninja no existe la justicia ni la injusticia, luchamos pensando que hacemos lo justo, pero si el enemigo piensa lo mismo ¿Cuál es la auténtica justicia? Muchas veces discutimos cual es el verdadero Shinobi, ambos contemplamos Konoha desde las sombras, sin arrepentirnos de nuestras acciones si lo hacíamos por el bien de la aldea, pero llegamos al punto donde no hay más allá._

 _Una guerra civil va a estallar inevitablemente en Konoha, pero eso ya lo sabes, lo más probable es que las demás aldeas se aprovechen de eso para atacarnos también, desencadenando otra guerra._

 _Danzo no confía en mí, no confía en ningún Uchiha, y sé que hay algo más allá de solo la guerra civil. Nos hará exterminar a todos los Uchiha._

 _Perdí mi ojo derecho, ya no puedo hacer nada más, solo te pido, que detengas esto. Lamento dejarte todo el trabajo._

 _Si encuentras esto, es porque no tuve oportunidad de encontrarte, siendo sinceros, eres el único que lee este tipo de ataques, y si es así y no logré verte, pido que me perdones._

 _Dejo la paz de la aldea en tus manos._

 _Shisui._

La paz de la aldea.

Apretó la hoja con fuerza, ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Qué significaba que Danzo los iba a exterminar? Su hermano fue quien mató a todo su clan.

Saltó de la rama, viendo como segundos después se hacía pedazos por un ataque de agua, giro en el aire, aterrizando de frente a la mujer de cabello azulado.

− Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo viéndolo sin emoción – Desertor de Konoha, ¿Qué hace siguiendo a mi hija?

El moreno la vio por unos segundos sin decir nada, tratando de utilizar sus mejores cartas. Era obvio que esa mujer también odiaba a Danzo

– Danzo vendrá por ella en algún momento – Dijo señalando lo obvio

− No permitiremos que le ponga un dedo encima

− La última vez no tuvieron mucho éxito

− La última vez, su escolta terminó muerto, de una manera dolorosa, me asegure de eso

Sasuke empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, temiendo por un momento que la ninja lo matará sin contemplación, sin querer enfrentarse a ella.

− Solo busco la verdad – Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

La mujer lo observo sin cambiar su expresión.

− ¿Está seguro de poder tolerarla, Uchiha?

Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, sin saber que contestar.

− Lo estoy – Afirmo unos segundos después

Juvia dio un ligero suspiro, dudaba de la palabra de ese chico.

− Danzo no pondrá un pie en la aldea ahora que sabe que Weisslogia regresó, sus subordinados están alrededor del lugar

Se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar con calma.

− ¿Quiere que lo extermine? – Dijo con cierta burla

La mujer se giró y lo vio por unos segundos.

− Él no le enfrentara, no hasta que tenga lo que desea

− ¿Y eso que es?

− Poder, seguridad, lo acaba de perder todo, no tiene a donde ir

Sasuke la observó, analizando cada gesto, cada expresión.

− Está aldea le dio asilo – Le recordó

− Nos beneficiamos de sus conocimientos – Lo corrigió la mujer – Tenemos toda la información necesaria, ya no nos sirve, y eso también lo sabe, si busca respuestas, sus subordinados rodean la aldea

El moreno le dirigió una mirada fría.

− ¿Si lo sabe por qué no los han detenido?

La mujer le dio una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

− Porque entonces no tendría sus respuestas

Se alejó finalmente de él, dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Aun no te has recuperado por completo – Dijo con voz baja

Sasuke observó a la pelirroja con molestia.

− Eso no importa

− Puedes hacerlo cuando estés mejor – Susurro

Sasuke lo dirigió una mirada molesta, haciéndola callar.

− Solo búscalos Karin, no pedí tu opinión

La pelirroja asintió lentamente, observando a sus compañeros de Taka en silencio.

− Creo que por primera vez la zanahoria tiene razón – Dijo Suigetsu con precaución – Es peligroso enfrentarse a Danzo estando herido

Sasuke los observó a los dos con frialdad.

− No vamos a enfrentar a Danzo

− Pero sabemos el poder de Raíz – Dijo Jugo – Es peligroso ir

Sasuke los observó por unos segundos, ligeramente fastidiado.

− No recuerdo haber pedido su opinión – Espeto – Karin, busca el rastro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a la niña dormir, abrazada a un oso de peluche que su padre le había regalado hace años. Lucia tan tranquila y hermosa, como solo ella misma podía ser.

" _Solo busco la verdad"_

Dio un suspiró recordando a ese chico, sus ojos fríos, anhelantes de sangre, de venganza. ¿Sería capaz de tolerar la verdad?

Ella no era una persona con el pasado más limpio, posiblemente era más turbio que el que le deparaba a ese chico, pero no quería ver a alguien tan joven lanzar su vida a la basura por cosas tan triviales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respiraba un tanto entrecortado, sin dejarle ver al hombre frente a él que lo había herido, apuntando su espada directo a su cuello.

Karin estaba tras él, sujetando a Suigetsu, Jugo estaba a su lado, sin decir palabra alguna, aunque sabía que también había resultado ligeramente herido. Era obvio que lo estaría después de haberlo cubierto con su cuerpo.

− ¿Dónde está Danzo? – Pregunto con voz fría

El hombre de cabello castaño solo atino a reír.

− ¿Qué podrías querer tú con él, Uchiha?

− Eso no te interesa – Habló con voz monótona

El hombre volvió a reír, tal vez estaba entrando en shock.

− ¿Quieres conocer la verdad de tu clan no? – Río con fuerza – ¿Itachi-Kun te lo dijo y quieres comprobarlo?

El hombre guardó silencio al sentir el frio filo de la espada presionarse contra su garganta.

− ¿Dónde está Danzo? – Repitió Sasuke

El hombre rio de nuevo, mirando al moreno fijamente.

− Recuerdo ese día, Itachi-Kun se esforzó tanto por evitarlo, pero los Uchiha son demasiado orgullosos…

− ¿Dónde está Danzo? – Volvió a repetir, presionando más la espada

− Había otro Uchiha, tan vengativo, él le ayudo, el concejo aprobó la decisión, y el Hokage dio la orden de exterminar a la plaga Uchiha – Dijo con burla

Sasuke tembló ligeramente, sintiendo su Sharingan activarse.

− ¿Dónde está Danzo? – Espetó

− Esa plaga de mierda – Se burló – Sus gritos aún resuenan como melodía en mis oídos − La espada cortó levemente el cuello del hombre, que volvió a reír − Debimos exterminarlos a todos ese día

Se lanzó hacía adelante, cortando su cuello el mismo, sorprendiendo a los cuatro ninjas, que observaron la escena sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− ¿Qué acaba…?

Karin no terminó de hablar, Suigetsu la cubrió con su cuerpo, y Jugo a Sasuke al ver el pergamino explosivo, que después de dos segundos se activó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró con paso lento, su madre no tardaría en llegar, así que le daba tiempo para bañarse.

Segundos después saltó hacía atrás y lanzó un kunai, completamente alerta, viendo una figura pelirroja ensangrentada levantar las manos.

− ¿Qué quieres aquí? – Espetó

La pelirroja la vio con suplica, luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia tres bultos a en el sofá.

− Por favor – Susurró antes de caer al piso

La niña la miró por unos segundos, caminando despacio a la pared para prender la luz.

La chica pelirroja estaba en el piso boca abajo, sobre el sillón estaban tres hombres. Uno de cabello blanco, otro de cabello naranja y otro de cabello negro.

Dio un suspiró enojado, era obvio que se desangrarían pronto si no hacía nada. Maldijo mentalmente a su madre por meterla en esos apuros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Se puso de puntillas, empujándose a sí mismo por su abdomen, y estirándose su mano lo más que podía, en un intento por llegar a su premio. En momentos como esos, odiaba su estatura, Itachi sin duda sería capaz de tomar esa rebanada sin problemas._

 _Logró tomar la rebanada de tomate, feliz, se alejó de la barra, escuchando que se caía el cuchillo, pero no le dio importancia al ver el trozo de tomate en su mano._

− _Sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _El niño se sobresaltó, mirando asustado a su madre y dejando caer el trozo de tomate. No pudo evitar poner un puchero, mientras observaba a su madre reír, recoger el cuchillo del piso y luego tomar otra rebanada de la barra, ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa._

 _El niño lo tomo feliz, sonriendo a más no poder, empezando a comerlo, mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

 _Sintió la mirada fija de su madre sobre él, sonrojándose un poco, aún más cuando le sonrió._

− _Ven aquí – Dijo con ternura_

 _El niño asintió, aun algo sonrojado, y camino hasta ella. La mujer tomó un frasco con un ungüento y se lo unto sobre sus mejillas y boca, dándole otra sonrisa._

− _No te sobre esfuerces_

 _El niño asintió sonrojado, tomándose la mejilla._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

− _Papá – Lo llamó con fuerza – Papá − El hombre lo miró por unos segundos, con un poco de extrañeza – El jutsu de fuego_

− _No importa cuántas veces te lo enseñe – Dijo el hombre – Es algo…_

− _No – Lo interrumpió el niño emocionado – Quiero que me veas_

 _-.-.-.-.-._

− _Sasuke, no seas como Itachi_

Despertó bruscamente, sintiendo su cuerpo casi hecho trizas. Intentando levantarse rápidamente, cerrando los ojos con dolor y tomándose el hombre.

− No te sobre esfuerces – Escucho una voz cálida

Abrió los ojos en su totalidad, y asustado giró a ver a la persona que le había hablado, decepcionándose un poco al encontrar a una mujer de cabello azul.

− Hmp

La mujer dio un suspiró algo molesta.

− Tuvieron mucha suerte – Dijo en tono de regaño – No debieron…

− Cierra la boca

Juvia lo miró por unos segundos sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

− ¿Que?

Sasuke la miró molesto.

− Que cierres la…

Sintió como el agua lo mojada, así como una opresión sobre su pecho y como chocaba con fuerza contra la pared.

Todo se volvió negro unos segundos después.

Juvia suspiró con molestia, viendo el cuerpo inconsciente del peligro sobre la cama.

− Creí que lo curarías

Dirigió su mirada molesta hacía su hija, que la observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

− Lo llevaré a otra habitación, cambia las sabanas

La niña ni pudo evitar reír ante el tono molesto de su madre, lo que terminó por irritarla aún más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El moreno le vio con algo de molestia, la mujer seguía curándolo con cuidado, pero él solo quería irse a buscar a Danzo.

− ¿Cambiara en algo?

El moreno la observo por unos segundos.

− ¿Qué?

− Esto – Dijo con calma – Preocuparte tanto por perseguir el pasado

− Tsk

− ¿Por qué es tan importante la persecución? No va a cambiar en nada el pasado, lo que paso con Orochimaru, ¿Realmente cree que valió la pena?

− Esas son muchas preguntas – Dijo con tono molesto

− Todas son la misma – Dijo la mujer sentándose con calma – Le estoy preguntando ¿Qué es lo piensas de quién eres?

− Tsk – Dijo molesto − ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Ella se encogió de hombros

− Porque eso no es diferente a ser una marioneta – El moreno abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido de las palabras de la mujer – Pero no creo que sea así de aburrido

Apretó los dientes, queriendo decirle que se callara, pero el golpe en su cabeza aún dolía y no quería arriesgarse.

− ¿Y que desea? Sentirme mejor por la muerte de su esposo y el desastre de hija que tiene haciendo su obra benéfica

La mujer rio un poco.

− La oscuridad es algo de lo que no tienes idea – Dijo viéndolo fijamente − No intento salvarte, solo te muestro el camino hacia adelante – Sasuke la vio por unos segundos − ¿Vas a seguirme?

El moreno desvió la mirada con molestia, para luego soltar una carcajada un tanto terrorífica, haciendo que la mujer se alejara un poco de él.

− ¿Qué no conozco la oscuridad? – Dijo en burla volviendo a reír

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

− Puede que así lo sientas – Dijo levantándose – Pero te aseguró que eso no se acerca al verdadero dolor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía la lluvia empaparlo, pero no tenía ánimos de entrar.

Su equipo estaba adentro, ese equipo que había puesto en peligro sin que le importara un poco.

" _Verdadero dolor"_

Sus padres, todo su familia estaba muerta, por muchos años pensó que había sido su hermano en una especie de locura, pero no era así, la aldea en la que creció y la que juró proteger, había sido la culpable.

¿Qué debía pensar?

Sintió que la lluvia había dejado de caer sobre su cabeza, girando en automático la mirada, creyendo encontrar a Karin a su lado, pero solo estaba una niña con una sombrilla roja cubriéndola de la lluvia.

− Mamá dice que entres

El moreno la miró por unos segundos, la niña se veía tranquila y sin miedo.

− ¿Cree que puedes vencerme si decido llevarme?

La niña lo miró por unos segundos, y luego señalo la casa son sus ojos, donde se veía la mujer en la ventana observándolos.

− No es necesario – Dijo con calma – Dice que estás triste

El chico bufó.

− No creo que sea algo que una niña pueda comprender

La niña puso un ligero puchero.

− Estabas llorando – Dijo con calma

El moreno se giró un tanto molesto.

− No digas tonterías – Se quejó

La niña lo miró sin decir nada por unos segundos, luego se sentó junto a él, poniendo la sombrilla entre ellos.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Espetó el chico

− Nada – Dijo sin verlo

− No tienes que estar aquí – Espetó el moreno – No necesito de ustedes

– Es mi decisión – Contestó sin verlo

* * *

Y fin, por ahora

El capítulo más corto, porque Sasuke es un personaje más conocido.

No termina ahí el tormento, es conocido que después de descubrir la verdad se tornó en un ser más oscuro, solo que saldrá en el próximo capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Saludos.


	3. Capítulo 3- La sombra de la serpiente

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Historia anexa a "Tonos de Frío". El capítulo está centrado en la relación entre Sasuke y Skiadrum

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- La sombra de la serpiente**

Analizó cada movimiento, cada escena, cada cosa que le pudiera ayudar, que le pudiera indicar el camino.

− ¿Uzumaki?

Levantó la mirada de sus rodillas, observando a la niña frente a ella verla con duda.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo desviando la mirada

La niña se rasco la nuca.

− Aquí vivo, por si lo has olvidado.

Karin no contesto, siguió mirando hacía un lado. Giró su mirada hacía ella al ver que se había puesto de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

− ¿Qué? – Espetó

La niña la miró fijamente.

− ¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja vio ese rostro infantil verla con duda y algo de preocupación, y solo atino a bajar la mirada avergonzada.

− Sasuke… él… su chakra es tan oscuro… la venganza lo está consumiendo.

La niña se sentó frente a ella.

− ¿Qué va a hacer?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

− No lo sé – Admitió.

La niña la miró por unos segundos sin decir nada.

− Está enamorada de él – Dijo viéndola.

La pelirroja se sonrojo y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

− E-Eso n-no es así – Dijo moviendo sus manos.

La niña rio un poco y la vio con una ligera sonrisa.

− Tal vez sea eso lo que él necesita, amor.

La pelirroja miró a la niña, y luego bajo la cabeza.

− No se deja amar – Confesó en voz baja.

− ¿Entonces lo ha intentado?

La pelirroja se sonrojo más que antes y negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la entrada con calma. Karin le había indicado el camino.

Entrar con todo su equipo sería un suicidio, no creía que sobrevivieran a ese enfrentamiento, y aunque no le importaba si no sobrevivían, aún tenía que localizar a Itachi y a Danzo, y no podría hacerlo solo.

Se detuvo observando el escenario, era algo extraño que esos tres Kages estuvieran reunidos, sabía que el Raikage planeaba algo, después de lo ocurrido con Danzo, no debía darse el lujo de verse débil o vulnerable.

− ¿Se te perdió algo?

Sasuke se sobresaltó un momento, viendo a la mujer tras él con los brazos cruzados. ¿Karin lo había delatado?

− Shimura no está en ninguna de esas aldeas – Le aclaró – Además la reunión terminó hace tiempo, solo conseguirás que te arresten.

Omitió decirle el problema que hubo con Madara, no creía que fuera capaz de tolerarlo.

− ¿Está segura de eso?

− Si – Dijo la mujer un tanto fastidiada.

Sasuke bufó, mirando a la mujer fijamente.

− Voy a matarlo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

− Por mi está bien.

− Y después destruiré Konoha.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra.

Sabían el problema que esas palabras causaban, una declaración de guerra, echo hacía una Kunoichi de una aldea rival.

− Eso no me incumbe – Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Sasuke la miró alejarse sin creer sus palabras.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

No podía decir que no le molestaba esa situación.

Apenas estaba arreglando las cosas con su madre y está iba y decidía pasar más tiempo con un desertor de otra aldea.

− Sky-Chan – Dijo una voz y ella giro.

− Hola – Dijo algo sonrojada.

El hombre se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo mirándola – Kobe me dijo que es tu cumpleaños.

La niña asintió.

− Fuimos por pastel.

− ¿Y no irás a casa? − La niña asintió, pero siguió sentada, sin intención de levantarse − ¿Pasó algo con Juvia?

La niña negó con la cabeza, mirando sus manos.

− Solo pensaba un momento.

− ¿Se puede saber en qué?

La niña miró al chico por unos segundos.

− Yo… cumplí 12 años.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

− Lo sé.

− Yo… − La niña volvió a mirar sus manos – Ya no soy una niña.

El chico le revolvió el cabello.

− No te adelantes tanto pequeña Sitri, apenas serás una adolescente.

La niña lo miró por unos segundos con el rostro sonrojado. Se llevaba demasiados años de diferencia, y eran cosas que no sería capaz de ignorar, no solo por él, sino por toda la aldea en general. Además del hecho de que el chico seguía viéndolo como una niña.

− Yo… − Lo miró sonrojada – Yo…

El hombre le toco la frente con algo de preocupación.

− ¿Estás enferma?

La niña negó con la cabeza y tomó su mano de manera cálida, y lo vio directo a los ojos. Era su cumpleaños después de todo. Se hizo hacía el frente y le dio un beso rápido al chico frente a ella, que completamente asombrado, solo se quedó completamente quieto.

La niña se separó completamente roja y luego se levantó.

− Gracias – Susurró y luego salió corriendo.

El chico se quedó en su lugar, viéndola correr lejos de él. No sabía que pensar. Había sido besado por una niña de 12 años.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _¡¿Por qué había hecho eso?!_

Se reprochaba una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo rumbo a su casa, posiblemente el hombre no volviera a hablarle en su vida después de eso.

Se tropezó con una rama que sobresalía y cayo de frente, quedándose de cara al suelo por unos minutos.

− Soy patética – Se quejó aun en el piso.

¿Por qué lo había besado?

− Si lo eres.

Casi gimió al reconocer la voz del Uchiha y alzó un poco la cabeza.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo con tono molesto.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

− Tú madre te busca.

Sky se levantó, haciendo una mueca al apoyar el tobillo con el que se tropezó, Sasuke rodo los ojos y la cargó en su espalda.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró al chico con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le colocaba sobre el cuello una bufanda gris.

− ¿Eh? – Dijo extrañado

La mujer de cabello azulado le sonrió.

− Hace frío.

Sasuke la observó alejarse de él. Ese tipo de detalles cada vez eran más frecuentes.

− ¿Qué pretende con esto?

Juvia se detuvo y lo miró cálidamente.

− Hacer que dejes de correr.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

− Voy a matar a Itachi, y voy a destruir Konoha.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Sé lo que haces.

Juvia giró su mirada hacia Nii, que le había dicho eso de improviso. Aunque no podía decir que no sabía a qué se refería.

− ¿Cumplir mis misiones? – Dijo con calma

Nii entrecerró los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

− Además de cuidar un desertor – Dijo viéndola fijamente – A un Uchiha… ninguna de las dos es idiota.

Juvia apretó su puño.

− Haré lo necesario para proteger a mi hija.

− ¿Y no has pensado lo que ella quiere?

− ¿Tú sí?

Nii apretó los labios, no podía ir y decirle a la mujer que su hija estaba enamorada de otra persona, y menos de _esa_ persona. Juvia lo mataría sin pensarlo.

− Ella será mi sucesora – Dijo la rubia con calma – Él Uchiha solo busca poder.

− Por el momento.

Una guerra de miradas se dio entre las dos. Ninguna cedió.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a su madre con una ceja levantada.

− ¿Tenemos que ir?

La mujer bufó con cansancio.

− Puedes explicarle mañana a Weisslogia que no quisiste ir.

La niña bufó.

− Sting siempre me molesta – Se quejó.

Juvia suspiró con pesadez.

− Lo sé.

La niña siguió avanzando por la calle con una mirada molesta.

− Me parece extraño que dejaras solo al Uchiha.

Juvia suspiró de nuevo, viendo de reojo a la niña. En los 4 meses que el Uchiha llevaba en su casa, se notaba que no le agradaba. No solo el hecho de que este tuviera un aura asesina tan grande, y solo esperaba que Danzo regresará para poder vengarse, si no por el tiempo que ella pasaba con él. Pero no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija que no quería ver al moreno hundirse a la oscuridad.

− Eso es solo…

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, deteniendo su avance, viendo como un chico de cabello naranja, con una túnica negra de nubes rojas caminaba hacia ellas con calma. No tenían que preguntarle su nombre para saber quién era.

− Juvia Loxar – Dijo con voz monótona – Tengo un pedido que exige tu muerte.

La mujer lo vio sin emoción, poniéndose delante de la niña.

− Permíteme adivinar – Dijo activando su línea de sangre – ¿Danzo?

El chico la miró sin contestar a su pregunta.

− Esos ojos – Susurró la niña tras la mujer.

El hombre caminó unos pasos hacía ellas.

− Es por la paz – Dijo el hombre.

Lanzó un ataque de gravedad hacía ellas, que saltaron en direcciones opuestas para evitarlo. La niña miró al hombre fijamente con cierta molestia.

− Que poder tan increíble – Susurró la niña.

− ¿Sky-Chan? ¿Estás bien?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

− Igual que tú.

La mujer miró directamente al hombre.

− Es un cadáver, un enemigo verdaderamente poderoso – Dijo la mujer con seriedad.

− Lo sé – Dijo la niña saltando hacía él – Por eso no voy a contenerme.

La mujer la vio con pánico y saltó hacía ella, que había lanzado una serie de kunais al hombre, que fueron repelidos con rapidez. Segundos después cambio sus armas por una espada y las lanzó de nuevo hacía él. Juvia la miró con asombro, no sabía que su hija podía activar esa línea.

Pain esquivo el filo de las espadas por breves segundos, moviéndose conforme la niña cambiaba el arma.

Saltó lejos de él para esquivar el ataque de gravedad, y lo vio cuando lanzó una especie de lanza hacía ella, que gritó cayendo hacía atrás al ver que estos no la atravesaban como lo harían los ataques físicos.

− Mis ataques causan dolor – Dijo el chico viendo a la niña – El dolor es el único camino…

Pain saltó hacía atrás esquivando un ataque de agua, mirando a Juvia, que cubría el cuerpo de su hija.

− Sal de aquí – Dijo sin ver a la niña.

Sky miró a su madre con molestia y se levantó.

− Puedo pelear – Se quejó.

Una esfera de agua las cubrió y su madre se giró para abrazarla.

− Lo siento – Susurró – ¿Puedes ir por ayuda?

La niña la miró por unos momentos, Juvia seguía abrazándola.

− Yo…

− O ve a casa de Weisslogia – Dijo acariciando sus mejillas – Te alcanzare ahí.

La niña asintió, sabiendo que ese era solo un pretexto.

Juvia deshizo la esfera y la niña salió corriendo. La vio marcharse, sabiendo que sería la última vez que la vería.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Había sido él, irónicamente, el primero al que había encontrado, y corrió sujetándolo de la mano para llegar a ese callejón.

Sasuke iba un poco más adelante, y miró primero la escena del callejón. Por una fracción de segundo se quedó inmóvil, y jalo a la niña hacía atrás mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, cubriendo sus ojos y su boca con sus manos. La niña se asustó momentáneamente y removió contra el moreno, que no podía cerrar los ojos mientras veía la escena del callejón, abrazando más a la niña.

Juvia, la mujer que tanto se esforzaba por mantenerlo cuerdo, había perdido contra Pain.

Contra Akatsuki.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La lluvia empapaba su cuerpo poco a poco, llevaba horas bajo la lluvia, sin ningún ápice de moverse de ese monumento. Ni siquiera su maestro o sus compañeros lo habían logrado.

− Es tarde.

Levantó su mirada hacía el moreno, que la veía sin expresión alguna.

− No deberías estar aquí – Susurró.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

− Te enfermaras.

− Soy una ninja de agua, estoy bien con la lluvia.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos más.

− Camina.

La escuchó bufar.

− ¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a un chico que usa una falda?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, consciente de que solo buscaba irritarlo.

− Camina – Repitió.

La morena lo ignoro, casi gritando cuando él la levantó de la cintura y se la echo en el hombro, aguantando las patadas que recibía en el abdomen. Solo quería saldar una deuda antes de marcharse a destruir a Danzo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Vendrá por ella aquí, deberíamos esperarlo.

Sasuke miró a Karin, y luego a la figura de la niña acostada en la cama con un paño en la frente.

− Hmp.

Volvía a mirarla. Akatsuki había ido por su madre, era obvio que ahora irían por ella.

¿Tendría la suerte de que mandaran a su hermano?

¿Podría protegerla?

Se reprochó mentalmente lo que había pensado, no tenía por qué interesarle si la mocosa sobrevivía o no. No era su asunto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró una vez más ese monumento, sabía que debía dejarla ir, pero se negaba, quería que su madre siguiera a su lado.

− Es tarde.

Giró su mirada, viendo al ninja que le extendía la mano para levantarla.

− Gracias – Murmuró.

No lo había visto a solas desde la escena de su cumpleaños, y aun se sentía avergonzada.

− ¿Vas a casa?

La niña se rascó la nuca, recordando que en su casa aún estaban los desertores que no había podido hacer que se marcharan.

− En un rato más.

El ninja suspiro.

− ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Te diría entrenar pero la última vez me diste una paliza.

La niña no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

− Me dejó ganar.

El ninja rio.

− ¿Y el helado?

Sky suspiró, mirando hacía el suelo.

− No tiene que hacer esto para animarme, puedo ir con Seico o Sand.

El ninja dio un suspiro frustrado.

− No es por eso… tú me agradas y mucho… pero tienes 12 años, aún eres una niña – Se sujetó el puente de la nariz – Y no deberíamos hablar de esto.

La niña lo miró fijamente.

− ¿Es por mi edad?

El ninja bufó de nuevo, que diferente serían las cosas si ella tuviese unos años más.

− Creo que soy un lolicon – Murmuró frustrado viendo a la niña.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Desapareció!

Sasuke miró a Karin sin comprender las cosas por unos segundos.

− ¿Cuál de ellos?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

− Seguramente Pain, pero no están realizando búsqueda.

− ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Suigetsu

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

− En ese caso hay que darse prisa – Dijo el moreno.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Están ahí, estoy segura – Dijo la pelirroja – Pero su chakra disminuye cada vez más.

Sasuke asintió, mirando de reojo la entrada.

− Itachi – Dijo desapareciendo.

Karin miró el lugar vacío sorprendida, había detectado al hermano de Sasuke, pero no creía que él lo hiciera.

− Será muy tarde cuando haya terminado de pelear – Dijo Jugo viendo la entrada.

Karin asintió, sujetando sus manos sobre su pecho.

− No podemos ganarle a un Akatsuki – Dijo Suigetsu.

La pelirroja corrió hacía la entrada, tenía una deuda que saldar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sus manos estaban atadas, sentía como sus muñecas comenzaban a escocer. Su abdomen aun dolía de los golpes que había estado recibiendo.

− ¿Ya está todo listo? – Escuchó una voz.

Frunció el ceño, era el mismo que había asesinado a su madre.

− Si, en cuanto tenga sus ojos, la convertiré en una marioneta.

Se levantó como pudo, viendo al de cabello naranja salir de la habitación.

− ¿No es más fácil matarme? – Dijo con burla.

Sasori la observó, apoyada en la pared, con un porte orgulloso que jamás había perdido a pesar de estar herida, digna heredera del clan Cheney.

− ¿Crees que no lo haré?

La vio sonreír y su mirada se quedó fija en ella.

− Akatsuki, los ninjas renegados más fuertes del mundo, patéticos, no dan nada de miedo.

Un puñetazo se asestó en su estómago, haciéndola caer al suelo.

− Tienes agallas para molestarnos en esta situación mocosa.

La chica se levantó de nuevo, escupiendo un poco de sangre y apoyándose en la pared.

− ¿Por qué tendría que temerles? Si me matan estarán en problemas, ¿No?

El hombre se acercó hacía ella.

− ¿De verdad?

La chica aumento su sonrisa.

− Mi aldea, mi clan, jamás se los perdonaran.

Sasori movió su cola hacía ella, rompiendo la pared al lado de la cabeza, pero la chica no se inmuto.

− ¿Debe preocuparnos eso? – Dijo con burla.

La chica lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa segura en su cara.

− Los perseguirán, temblaran de miedo escondidos entre las sombras, asustados de la más grande aldea que existe, por el resto de sus vidas.

El hombre la vio fijamente sin dar crédito a sus palabras, en el pasado, tal vez él hubiese pensado lo mismo de la aldea de la arena, pero ya no era así, no creía en las palabras de esa niña.

− Bien, comprobémoslo.

La cola apuntó al pecho de la chica, que no dio muestra de retroceder a sus palabras.

El piso siendo destrozado la hizo sonreír, al tiempo que Sasori se alejaba. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver que no era quienes pensaban los que habían llegado en el momento justo.

− ¡Karin-San!

Sasuke miró a la chica, que aun herida y con las manos atadas, había corrido hacía la pelirroja que estaba inconsciente en manos de Jugo. Suigetsu cortó la cuerda de las manos de la chica, que tomo la frente de la pelirroja con manos temblorosas.

− Está bajo un genjutsu – Dijo Jugo.

La chica asintió, mirando a Sasuke por fin, que estaba atento a la marioneta frente a ellos.

− Atrás – Dijo la chica en automático.

Sasuke saltó hacía ellos, viendo como el cuarto se quedaba en llamas segundos después.

Su mirada se dirigió hacía dos niños de 12 años, de cabello negro y rubio, que los veían fijamente.

− Storm, Salamander.

Apenas escuchó el susurro tras él, y los niños corrieron hacía ellos.

− Está bajo un genjutsu – Le dijo al niño de cabello negro y ojos cafés – ¿Puedes hacer algo?

El niño miró a Karin y asintió.

− Cuando estemos a salvo, este lugar es peligroso.

El niño de cabello rubio se puso en cuclillas frente a Sky.

− Sube – Le dijo viendo hacía el frente.

La niña negó con la cabeza, palmeándole los hombros.

− Vámonos – Dijo levantándose, mirando a Jugo que volvía a cargar a Karin – No tardará en dar la alerta.

Sasuke miro al grupo fijamente, tres niños de doce años, una con un carácter del demonio, siendo enviados contra Akatsuki. No era un ataque, era un análisis, la chica se había dejado atrapar.

El fuego no se extinguía como lo hubiera hecho normalmente, y podía sentir la elevada temperatura en el ambiente. Miró al niño rubio, sus ojos verdes se veían diferentes, la pupila era de color verde oscuro, el resto del ojo de color verde claro.

 _Kekkei Genkai._ Él niño era un elemental de fuego.

− Andando.

Sasuke miró con molestia al rubio, que era quien había tomado el liderazgo del grupo en un segundo. Se sentía como un idiota siguiendo las órdenes de un niño.

− ¡Cuidado! – Escuchó a Suigetsu.

Saltó hacía atrás, esquivando una enorme cola que había aparecido desde la habitación que habían abandonado.

− ¡Nos vemos en el punto de reunión! – Gritó Sky.

No se había dado cuenta de que había saltado a su lado hasta que la escucho gritar. Su equipo había quedado del lado de los otros dos niños.

− ¡No te retrases Sitri! – Gritó el niño rubio.

La chica asintió, mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

− ¡Storm, cuídala por favor!

El niño de cabello negro asintió, empezando a correr en diferente dirección.

− Iré a terminar lo que empecé – Dijo Sasuke ignorando a Sky.

La morena lo vio desaparecer y gruño apretando sus puños, tal vez sería mejor dejar que consumara su venganza y matara a su hermano por fin, a ella no le importaba para nada.

"− _Ah sufrido mucho, no quiero que caiga en la oscuridad._

− _¡No somos caridad!_

 _Su madre le sonrió._

− _Tú padre hizo lo mismo por mí, solo quiero ayudar."_

− Demonios – Masculló corriendo tras él.

Conforme avanzaba, sabía que no había hecho una mayor estupidez, ella no era rival para el Mangekyo Sharingan, mucho menos sin chakra, si quedaba en medio de fuego cruzado, literalmente, iba a morir. Incluso si solo se topaba con otro miembro de Akatsuki.

Se detuvo, escondiéndose tras un pilar, viendo de reojo la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, y para su mala suerte, Sasuke iba perdiendo. Pero algo no iba bien, el moreno debía ser capaz de librar ese genjutsu, no era normal.

Ese Mangekyo no era normal, estaba segura.

Sasuke salió del genjutsu, empezando a pelear de manera física con su hermano, ella los miró desde lejos.

Se quedó paralizada al sentir la presencia de Pain cerca de ella, empezando a correr hacía la salida con rapidez.

− ¡Ah!

Gritó al esquivar los pilares que cayeron, apenas y había podido hacerlo, la falta de chakra y los golpes hacían mella en su cuerpo.

Miró hacía atrás, apenas viendo el rastro de Pain, intentando ponerse de pie. Sintió que unos brazos la cargaban por debajo de las rodillas y los brazos, para luego pasarla a su espalda.

− Mocosa entrometida − La chica miró con sorpresa a Sasuke, que sin dirigirle la mirada la sacó del edificio − ¿Dónde es el punto de reunión?

La chica le dio las indicaciones, aún sin creer que hubiese dejado su pelea para ir a salvarla.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se detuvieron a unos metros de lugar, podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del chico, que la soltó de la nada, apenas y había logrado caer de pie.

− ¿Uchiha…?

− Vete – Le espetó apretando los dientes.

La chica se hizo hacía atrás, chocando con Jugo en el proceso, que la sujeto del hombro y la puso tras él.

− Está perdiendo el control – Dijo el chico – Usó demasiado chakra en su pelea, Orochimaru está por tomar el control de su cuerpo.

La chica se hizo hacía atrás en automático.

− ¡No se supone que lo mato!

Jugo negó con la cabeza.

− Lo selló dentro de su cuerpo, pero ese sello requería cierto nivel de chakra, ahora que no lo tiene…

La chica negó con la cabeza.

− Su pelea fue muy corta.

Jugo dudo si acercarse a Sasuke o no, viendo como su cuerpo convulsionaba.

− Pelearon antes de ir a encontrarte, Karin se interpuso porque no había tiempo.

" _Asco."_

Era lo único que podía pensar al ver el cuerpo de Orochimaru tomar el cuerpo de Sasuke poco a poco.

− ¿Cómo los separamos? – Dijo sujetando el brazo del chico.

Jugo guardo silencio por varios segundos.

− No sé si se pueda, Karin está inconsciente, ella es la única que podría saber cómo hacerlo.

Orochimaru les sonrió, sacando la lengua, lo que les ocasiono un escalofrío.

− Por fin – Dijo empezando a caminar – Tengo el cuerpo de…

− ¡Aqueronte!

Jugo saltó, viendo como el agua negra se estampaba contra el cuerpo de Orochimaru, parecía que derretía su piel. Vio a la chica, sus ojos lucían diferentes, ambos ojos, y su cabello parecía consumirse lentamente. _Extraño._

La chica cayó hacía adelante inconsciente, el agua dejó de fluir, y Sasuke apareció cuando el agua se disipo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _Aqueronte._

Río del inframundo, lo había sentido, como el alma de Orochimaru se alejaba de su cuerpo. Ella había arrastrado el alma de un ser vivo al infierno.

Aterrador e interesante.

Quería ese poder, quería controlarlo, sería muy útil en su pelea contra Itachi y Danzo.

Ella no podía controlarlo, había escuchado como sus compañeros la regañaban por usarlo, sabiendo que podía salirse de control.

 _La sombra es poderosa._

La oscuridad es poderosa, pensó, viendo a la niña dormir al lado de Karin.

Quería a esos tres mocosos en su equipo, un ninja médico que pudo disipar el genjutsu de su hermano en un parpadeo, a la que podía arrastrar las almas de las personas, el que podía controlar el fuego por completo.

− Ellos no irán contigo – Dijo Jugo tras él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

− Lo sé.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se miró una vez más al espejo, mirando el desastre de cabello que no había podido acomodar, y justo estando a solo unas horas de encontrarse con él.

− Pero Sasuke-Kun…

Su mirada se dirigió hacia los chicos que salían del cuarto, de su cuarto. Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarían ahí?

− Haz lo que te dije – Espetó dándole la espalda, Karin apretó los labios, corriendo hacía la habitación – Tch.

Sasuke miró con enojo la puerta del cuarto, ¿Por qué les era tan difícil cumplir sus órdenes?

− En serio – Dijo Sky llamando su atención – Si sigue con esa actitud, no encontrara una chica que guste de usted.

El moreno la vio con irritación, aunque ella solo lo ignoro mientras seguía arreglando su cabello, o intentando hacerlo.

− Hmp.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó junto a ella, no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, tal vez por el hecho de salvarle el trasero una vez más.

Los ninjas de la nube, realmente estaban a otro nivel.

− Niña…

Cuando se giró no la vio, extrañado de no verla, ni haber escuchado que se alejaba. Suspiró con frustración, esa mocosa sí que era realmente molesta.

− Sky – Dijo al aire – Sky.

− ¡Aquí!

El moreno dirigió su mirada hacía la chica, la cual estaba bajó una rama que había caído de pronto. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera esquivar los ataques de Akatsuki, pero no fuera capaz de esquivar una rama?

− Sí que eres torpe.

− ¡Cállese y ayúdeme!

Vio a Sasuke liberarla con lentitud, sin poder evitar pensar en él, la razón por la que una rama la había golpeado. Debía olvidarse de su distracción. Caminó junto al moreno una vez más, sin que ninguno dijera nada.

− Uchiha-San…

− Hmp.

− Cuando escuche su voz llamándome, me sentí realmente contenta – Dijo pensando en molestarlo.

− Hmp.

− Entonces… Si vuelvo a desaparecer alguna vez, ¿Vendrá a buscarme?

El moreno se detuvo de pronto.

− ¿Qué?

La escuchó reír y como le sacaba la lengua, comenzando a correr en dirección a la casa.

− Mocosa molesta – Se quejó caminando tras ella.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

¿Por qué lo había ayudado? La razón le sonreía de una manera dulce y algo picara, como burlándose de que hubiese ayudado a ese niño a bajar del árbol.

− ¿Qué? – Espetó molesto.

La niña negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, el moreno la siguió momentos después. Su forma de ser solía confundirlo mucho.

− Oye Sasuke – Le habló la niña girándose hacía él después de avanzar unos metros.

Ese era otro asunto, la supuesta "confianza" que le tenía de pronto. Posiblemente solo lo hacía para fastidiarlo, para hacer que se fuera de la casa.

− Hmp.

Le regalo una sonrisa radiante.

− Cuando seamos mayores… ¿Puedo ser tu esposa?

El moreno estuvo a punto de tropezarse y la observo fijamente bastante sonrojado, solía escuchar esas declaraciones de las niñas que lo perseguían, pero nunca se lo imagino viniendo de ella.

− ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – Preguntó el moreno con enojo.

Ella solo continúo sonriendo.

− Es que parece que de verdad te gustan los niños y eres tan confiable.

− Eh… − Dijo sonrojándose aún más.

La niña soltó una pequeña risa y le saco la lengua.

− ¿Por qué te pones rojo? Claro que solo estaba bromeando.

El moreno le miro molestó mientras la niña empezaba a correr, él no tardó en seguirla con rapidez, tratando de atinarle aunque fuera un golpe.

Esa niña lo iba a sacar de sus casillas un día.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró su helado sonrojada, viendo al hombre a su lado de reojo.

− ¿Si te gusta el chocolate?

La niña asintió.

− Solo… no sé – Dijo en voz baja – Creo que despertare de pronto.

El chico le revolvió el cabello.

− No es un sueño pequeña Sitri.

La niña puso un puchero sin querer.

− Que malo.

El chico le sonrió de nuevo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sabía que Sasuke era un chico de emociones cuando se trataba de su familia. Danzo lo vencería con facilidad si no hacían algo al respecto.

− Uchiha Sasuke-Kun.

Se detuvo un momento, al escuchar la voz del hombre, mirando un poco apartada la escena.

− Dime como tienes esos ojos en tu brazo.

Sharingan.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sabía que Danzo tenía el brazo derecho cubierto de ellos.

Se asomó lentamente, pudo ver la molestia de Sasuke al preguntarle sobre su familia, para confirmar la verdad que ya sabía y se negaba a aceptar. Vio a Danzo hacer un movimiento con sus manos, aún con el Sharingan, Sasuke sería incapaz de anticiparlo.

− Esto…

Sujeto con fuerza la espada, aun sin creer que hubiera sido capaz de detener el golpe de Danzo a la velocidad que usaba, aunque había logrado hacerla retroceder algunos metros.

− Niña – Dijo Sasuke molesto – No te metas en esto.

Sky apretó su espada, moviéndola y haciendo que Danzo retrocediera.

− No lo entiendes – Dijo con la espada en posición de defensa – No conoces sus técnicas.

Antes de que ambos reaccionaran, Sasuke ya tenía a Danzo agarrado del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear.

− Te hice una pregunta – Dijo Sasuke apretando con más fuerza – ¿Es cierto que tú y los altos mandos de Konoha le ordeno a Itachi Uchiha eliminar a todo nuestro clan? – Danzo no dijo nada y Sasuke apretó su agarre – ¡Te hice una pregunta!

− ¡Sasuke!

Danzó tomó el brazo de Sasuke con su mano izquierda.

− Quien pensaría que él sería así… al decirte la verdad, se ha vuelto un traidor.

Sasuke apretó su mano, escuchando el sonido de los huesos del cuello al romperse. Creyó que todo había terminado, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió a Danzo atrás de él, apenas con tiempo para girarse a verlo.

Sky apareció delante de él, rompiendo el Kunai de Danzo, y dándole una patada que lo alejó.

− Teletransportación – Dijo en posición de ataque – No es algo que puedas vencer tan fácil.

Sasuke apretó los puños, admitiendo que su hubiera planeado eso, no necesitaría la ayuda de la niña.

− ¡Detrás de ti!

− Fuuton: ¡Shinkuugyaku!

La chica saltó al igual que él, que la vio caer unos segundos después con cortes en sus manos y piernas. Se había dejado de mover sin ninguna razón.

− Ahora que esta fuera de combate, podemos proseguir con la pelea.

Sasuke los observó fijamente. Ella era una ninja de agua, los ataques físicos no servían con ella, además de que permanecía inmóvil.

Esquivo los shuriken saltando hacía arriba, apoyándose en la pared y saltando más alto.

− ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Su halcón apareció debajo, lanzándose de frente hacía Danzo, esquivando los Shurikens y saltando hacía él. Su brazo derecho lo tomó del cuello, pero Garuda lanzó un shuriken que cortó su brazo, dándole la oportunidad de cortar el cuerpo por la mitad.

Dio una respiración, viendo el cuerpo y dirigiéndose hacia la morena.

− Arriba – La escuchó murmurar.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba del pilar sin dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que matarlo?

− Es inútil – Dijo Danzo viéndolo fijamente – Tomaré sus ojos para mí cuando esto acabe.

Sasuke lo miró, siendo consciente de que algo lo mantenía sujeto al piso, no sabía que había hecho Danzo, pero no podía moverse. ¿En qué momento lo había hecho?

− Eres un idiota – Escuchó a su lado.

Estuvo tentado a recordarle a la chica quien fue la primera en caer, pero se contuvo cuando vio a Danzo jalarla lejos de él. Ella no se movía.

− Nunca supe porque Itachi quiso mantener con vida a un niño malcriado como tú – Dijo aun arrastrando a la niña – ¿Por qué llorar esas lágrimas de sangre? Matar todo sentimiento por un desertor como tú − Sasuke apretó los puños, aun sin poder moverse – Cuando todo acabe, la pesadilla Uchiha se habrá ido para siempre.

En ese instante vio sus ojos, los de la niña, podía ver ese sello en su ojo derecho, lo que le impedía moverse.

− Déjala – Espetó con los dientes apretados.

Danzo lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

− ¿Me dirás que te encariñaste con el demonio? De ella solo valen sus ojos.

Acercó su brazo derecho a ella lentamente, dirigiéndose a sus ojos.

"− _Es mi decisión – Dijo sentándose a su lado."_

− Skiadrum – Susurró viéndola cerrar los ojos.

"− _Entonces… Si vuelvo a desaparecer alguna vez, ¿Vendrá a buscarme?"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esa niña era una molestia, era alguien desagradable que simplemente no se alejaba.

"− _Cuando seamos mayores… ¿Puedo ser tu esposa?"_

Pero… No quería que muriera, quería protegerla, como no pudo hacerlo con su familia, como no pudo hacerlo con Juvia.

− ¡Déjala!

Sintió un golpe en sus ojos, un destello que no identifico, hasta ver como un esqueleto azulado se formaba a su alrededor, una mano había salido de la nada, atrapando a Danzo y alejándolo de la chica.

Lo presiono con fuerza, viendo la sangre llenar el lugar, pero sabía que no estaba muerto, no sabía por qué, no tenía sentido para él.

− Por ahora los dejare – Escuchó lejos de ellos – Pero volveré por sus ojos.

Sasuke lo dejó marchar, respirando entrecortadamente, caminando lentamente hacia la niña que estaba inconsciente.

Se dejó caer a su lado, viendo sus manos en forma de puño. Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba poder mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Aclaró, la historia no sigue lo canon, por eso la pelea se detuvo ahí, ya que Sasuke aún no desarrollaba el Mangekyo, lo desarrollo cuando la vida de su amiga se puso en riesgo.

Solo falta un capítulo, así que espero les haya gustado.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
